Axaari
The Axaari are one of three sentient species left on the world of Axaar that are engaged in a bitter war with the Burning Legion and the Swarm. While once humanoid in form they are now machine-like thanks to an artefact that lifted up their race and helped them fight against the Burning Legion. They are not a natural species to the world and have little to no idea how they arrived on Axaar. History Originally, the Axaari were a race of bipedal creatures resembling simians and gorillas. However, after the first invasion of the planet, the race turned into a race of machine rangers, the main hunters and killers of the Legion. They are immortal and extremely advanced, wielding guns that harness what appears to be pure arcane energy. When the Axaari arrived on the planet, they discovered the Vek race, which set off a conflict that spanned only a few years before the Vek were forced to surrender. The Axaari named the planet after their own race, before establishing large mountain acropolises across the Range of Courage. Their greatest city was on Mount D’Kaar, where they discovered a titan artifact. This artifact was responsible for a boom in their technological advances. The Legion, sensing the strength of this artifact, decided to invade Axaar for the first time. The Axaari were mostly successful in fighting the Legion. However, the Axaari were forced to destroy the Artifact to save the world. Instead, they transferred their souls into warriors made of gears and machinery instead of flesh and blood. The first invasion of Axaar happened around 7,000 years before the human ‘First War’ on Azeroth. The second invasion of Axaar, however, was much stronger. 450,000 demons instead of the 150,000 who had originally attacked, alongside thousands of Fel Reavers and a greater force, all three races of Axaar were pushed back. All the races fled to the Glade whilst the legion took the planet. It was in the Glades where the Axaari created a device to mask the islands, like the Draenei’s Ata’mal Crystals, though they were more technological in nature. Allowing them to stay hidden from the Legion. The Second Invasion happened a mere 3,250 years before the First War. Culture The Axaari, being machinery, do not have much of a religion or culture to speak of. Their race does, however, see great power in their leader, a machine known as “Vanguard”. They hold great respect for Vanguard, almost to the point of a god. The Axaari also have no cuisine.They are not territorial, as they believe they exist to destroy the Legion. Natural territorial squabbles and trespassing does occur when the Axaari pursue demons, but it is mostly ignored due to the fact the Axaari could destroy the Syran. Before their arrival to Axaar and transformation to machine, they resembled gorillas or simians and they lived this way for hundreds, if not thousands, of years, living a simplistic tribal life style. It was during this time though that they were transplanted by an unknown being, many believe it to be the same beings who made the Artefact, to Axaar where their lifestyle and culture changed and they began coming together into larger communities. Category:Races Category:Axaari